Various types of fluid dispensing devices are known for dispensing controlled amounts of fluid in a spray pattern. Many of these devices include an aerosol container having a pressurized supply of fluid therein. A spray head may be connected to an outlet of a stem valve of the container, and may include a spray orifice configured to provide a desired spray pattern.
Some of the known fluid dispensing devices are capable of producing multiple different spray patterns. Certain of these multiple spray devices adjust the spray pattern by changing a spray nozzle located at the spray orifice. Other multi-spray devices use multiple barrels and/or sockets with dedicated spray nozzles to change spray patterns. Conventional multi-spray devices often use text or icons to identify spray settings, and therefore close scrutiny is required to determine the spray setting in which the device has been placed. Additionally, the text or icons do not clearly convey to the user the types of spray patterns that will be generated prior to actual use of the device. Still further, it is often difficult or cumbersome to manipulate conventional devices between spray settings.